O estranho é o nosso negócio
by vitanuova
Summary: Peter e Olivia são encarregados de investigar os irmãos Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

As personagens de Fringe & Supernatural não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão

I.

Broyles foi pessoalmente ao laboratório. Enquanto Astrid preparava os slides, ele dava as primeiras coordenadas.

"Dunham e Bishop, vocês devem viajar para o Maine. Irão disfarçados, se fazendo passar por um casal de turistas. Um corpo semi-incinerado foi encontrado nas vizinhanças do hotel Green House. Após as investigações não foi possível determinar a que espécie pertencia a vítima."

"A que espécie? Como assim? –perguntou Olivia.

"Vocês verão que a parte superior do esqueleto é compatível com a de um ser humano, mas em lugar dos membros inferiores há um prolongamento da coluna. Parece que a parte inferior do corpo é semelhante a de uma grande cobra."

"Talvez uma pessoa com uma deformidade congênita ou algum tipo de ser monstruoso?"

"Bem, Doutor Bishop, ninguém sabia da existência de qualquer criatura com essa patologia nas redondezas. Porém, há um elemento bastante interessante: dois elementos investigados exaustivamente pelo FBI e que haviam sido dados como mortos, estão no local."

"Qual a possível conexão dessas pessoas com o corpo?"- disse Peter.

"Os dois suspeitos têm fichas extensas. Estelionato, invasão de domicílio , roubo e até acusação de assassinato . Um de seus passatempos prediletos é chegar nas cenas criminais se apresentando com credenciais falsas.Têm uma predileção acentuada pelas do FBI. E respondendo a sua pergunta, Peter: onde há coisas estranhas, eles aparecem."

"Mas por que ainda não foram presos?"- perguntou Olivia.

"Aí está. Há controvérsias, alguns setores do Bureau acham que eles têm mais utilidade livres.. E é aí que vocês entram..."

**Primeiro slide:**

"Dean Winchester, o irmão mais velho."- Broyles apresentou, em tom solene.

"Nossa..."

"Disse alguma coisa, agente Farnsworth?"

"Não, senhor."

**Segundo slide:**

"Sam Winchester"

Silêncio. Olivia deu um suspiro profundo. Ela e Astrid trocaram um olhar que não escapou a Peter. Mas não disseram nada.

**Terceiro slide:**

"Oh, meu Deus..."- Peter gemeu alto.

"O que foi, Peter?"- Astrid estava espantada com o grito.

"Walter, olhe só..."

Walter caiu em contemplação. Os dois exclamaram:

" CHEVY IMPALA 1967..."

* * *

A supervisora June Talbot era muito conceituada no FBI, geralmente ela preparava os agentes que iriam atuar sob disfarce. Era especialista em duplas. Pegava dois agentes que mal se conheciam e após o treinamento adequado , eles trabalhavam em perfeita sintonia. Apesar da insistência da agente Dunham em passar por irmã de Peter Bishop, June Talbot achou melhor manter o plano original. Eles eram bem diferentes fisicamente e ela, que acreditava ser dotada de sexto sentido, sentiu que eles não funcionariam bem como irmãos. O melhor seria manter a orientação inicial do diretor da divisão, Phillip Broyles, e treiná-los para se fazerem passar por um jovem casal em férias.

"Vejamos: Peter King, arquiteto, nascido em Nova Yorque; Olivia King, fotógrafa..."

"Acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia, Supervisora Talbot?"

"Do que está falando, agente Dunham?"

"Ainda acho que Peter e eu convenceríamos mais como irmãos. Já fizemos assim em certa ocasião."

Talbot teve um sorriso falsamente cordial.

"Agente Dunham, eu já expliquei que ..."

Peter cortou, o tom de voz era impaciente.

"Vamos acabar logo com isso, Olivia. Que diferença faz? Broyles explicou que, por causa dos equipamentos e do trabalho em dupla, é melhor nós ficarmos no mesmo quarto. Podemos pedir camas separadas..."

June Talbot pulou.

"Senhor Bishop, de onde tirou isso? Dois jovens, casados há pouco tempo, pedirem um quarto com camas separadas? É muito estranho."

"Está bem. Eu durmo no sofá ou no chão, se for o caso."

Olivia ficou muda. Talbot continuou:

"Precisam observar, sem chamar a atenção dos suspeitos. Eles são escorregadios, não conhecemos sua verdadeira natureza, nem exatamente qual sua esfera de atuação. Vocês

estarão lá para ver, avaliar e fazer um relatório que servirá de orientação para futuras ações do Bureau. Onde eu parei? Olivia King, fotógrafa..."

"Fotógrafa?"

June Talbot bufou.

* * *

O "casal" chegou ao hotel no final da tarde. Peter estacionou o carro, mas em lugar de cuidar da bagagem, ficou procurando o Impala dos Winchester com os olhos. Logo o achou, quando pensou em se aproximar, notou que Olivia saíra andando em direção ao hotel. Logo um funcionário solícito veio ajudar com as três malas. Peter apertou o passo e alcançou Olivia. Pegou a sua mão e sorridentes os dois se encaminharam para a recepção. Alguns hóspedes circulavam, mas nem sombra dos irmãos.

Assim que entraram no quarto e Peter dispensou o rapaz das malas, a dupla voltou a evitar o contato físico. Ela estava tímida. Ele disfarçava o mal estar com uma atitude irônica. Os dois haviam concordado em cooperar mutuamente sabendo que Broyles estava de olho. Ambos sabiam que não seria nada fácil, mas não havia solução.

O quarto era confortável. Uma cama enorme, o sofá nem tanto. Na ânsia de parecer ocupada, Olivia abriu a mala e ficou surpresa.

"Peter, olhe só o que puseram na minha mala."

Ele se aproximou e olhou por cima do ombro dela.

"O que é que tem?"

"Só vestidos... alguns estampados. "

Ele teve vontade de rir, mas disse:

"De acordo com a Talbot, é para te ajudar a entrar no papel... no clima...sei lá."

"Mas e a minha arma? Será que ela não pensou?

Peter se limitou a dar de ombros. Olivia notou que ele não estava dando a mínima. Repentinamente, uma ideia lhe ocorreu:

"Você já abriu as suas coisas?"

"Não... havia acabado de pegar esta cerveja no frigobar quando você me ...solicitou."

"Bem..."

"Não estou nem aí, Olivia. Visto qualquer coisa. Mulheres é se preocupam com detalhes."

Olivia sabia que não era verdade. Ele estava sempre bem vestido, ficava envaidecido quando as mulheres o olhavam e não descuidava da própria aparência.

"Já que é assim..."

"Vá logo se aprontar, estou morrendo de fome."

Olivia entrou no chuveiro enquanto ele assistia o basquete pela televisão e tomava cerveja.

Trinta minutos depois ela estava pronta. Estava visivelmente pouco à vontade com o vestido de seda verde. Colocara sua jaqueta jeans para esconder a arma. Sentia-se uma salada.

Peter saiu do banheiro com os cabelos úmidos e usando uma cueca apenas. Ela tomou um gole pequeno de cerveja e ficou olhando fixamente para a televisão. Ele pegou a maleta menor, abriu em cima da cama e pegou uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta. Olivia espiou com o canto do olho. De repente, ele soltou um palavrão. Olivia olhou e conteve o riso. A calça jeans escura era bem moderna, extremamente justa, pela boca mal passava o pé. A blusa preta, coladíssima, tinha um decote em v acentuado e pespontos.

"Uau, você está muito fashion. "

"Não estou entendendo nada. Arquitetos nova-iorquinos bem sucedidos usam estas roupas?"

"Sim, se forem gays, Peter"

Outro palavrão. Olivia sugeriu:

"Não tem nada mais neutro?"

"Acho que não, tem até uma camiseta salmão."

Ele olhou para Olivia com um ar desamparado e disse:

"Como vou encarar aqueles caras do Impala vestido assim?"

"Detalhes, Peter Bishop."

"Maldita Talbot... Estava zombando da nossa cara. Por falar nisso, o seu vestido parece uma travessa de brócolis."- falou maldosamente.

Olivia remexeu a mala e no fundo achou um cashmere cinza. Entregou a ele e disse:

"Use com a sua própria calça. Amanhã vamos procurar roupas normais na cidade."

"Até que ficou bom. Vamos descer e dar uma espiada nos Supergêmeos."

"Os Supergêmeos não são de sexos diferentes? Além disso eles não são gêmeos, o Dean é o mais velho."

"Bem, pensei nos Supergêmeos por causa do cabelo do moreno..."

* * *

Dean e Sam estavam perto da fenda. O cheiro de enxofre ainda não era muito forte, mas facilmente perceptível para caçadores com bom olfato. Acharam seis cobras pequenas nas proximidades e mais quatro saindo da abertura malcheirosa. Queimaram os bichos com um pouco de gasolina. Não podiam atear um fogo muito forte para não incendiar o mato e nem chamar a atenção.

* * *

O restaurante do hotel estava cheio. Ao lado havia um bar com sinuca. Olivia, depois do jantar, resolveu que eles ficariam por ali esperando os irmãos Winchester aparecerem. Olivia tinha comido uma salada, Peter um filé. Depois foram para o bar; fingiam observar dois caras que jogavam sinuca. Olivia convidou:

"Vamos, jogar? "

"E você por acaso sabe jogar?"

Ela fechou a cara. Levantou-se e foi sentar num banco, perto da janela do fundo. Peter reparou que o vestido, além de esquisito, tinha uma saia muito curta. Pensou em avisá-la, mas

resolveu primeiro pedir uma cerveja. Era a quarta da noite.

"Bela garota. Uma saia como aquela alegra a vida de um homem."- filosofou uma voz ao seu lado.

Peter virou a cabeça e viu o Winchester louro. Estava todo sorridente. Peter tomou um gole demorado da bebida.

"Um amigo meu usava uma expressão francesa para este tipo de mulher: 'fausse maigre'. Você acha que saiu com uma garota magrinha, mas na hora da verdade, você descobre que ela é cheia de curvas..."

Peter continuou calado. Virou-se para pedir outra cerveja. Achou o tal Winchester louro muito convencido. Não quis dar uma resposta para não comprometer a operação. Aquela cretina da Talbot tinha que proibir o terninho de Olivia...

Quando empunhou a nova cerveja, viu o Winchester moreno sentado ao lado de Olivia. O cara era rápido. De onde havia surgido? Os dois estavam conversando e a saia continuava subindo. Ele falava bem perto do ouvido dela.

Dean Winchester continuava a seu lado, muito descontraído. De repente, soltou :

-Dá-lhe Sammy...

Peter saltou do tamborete e em segundos estava perto de Olivia. Dean, surpreso, o seguira.

"Vamos subir Olivia?"

"Querido, este é Sam Page. Peter King, meu ...marido."

Sam Winchester levantou-se e apertou a mão de Peter. Viu pela expressão nos olhos do irmão que havia algo errado. Disfarçou.

"Olivia e Peter King... este é meu irmão, Dean Page."

Dean Winchester, para surpresa de Peter, continuava lépido e fagueiro, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Peter colocou o braço na cintura de Olívia e deu uma discreta puxadinha na saia, para ver se ela esticava, ela assustou-se e deu algo parecido com um pulinho.

"Boa noite. Até amanhã."

E Peter foi levando Olivia com ele, bem segura pelo braço.

"Que gata, Sammy..."

"É mesmo, pena que é casada."

"Quem liga?"

"E a saia, Dean. Um palminho."

Os dois riram e saíram juntos em direção ao bosque.

* * *

Mexia na mala e imprecava contra a Talbot pela décima vez. Na verdade estava tentando encontrar assunto. Não sabia como iriam ficar os arranjos da noite. O sofá Chesterfield não parecia nada convidativo.

"Como o Broyles trabalha com essa mulher? Espie só..."- Peter agitavauma blusa de jérsei azul.

"Acho que ela pensou que eu iria participar de uma convenção de fãs de Jornada nas Estrelas."

Não obteve resposta, Olivia cantarolava enquanto escovava os cabelos. Parecia muito serena.

Aquilo o deixou mais irritado.

"Agora entendi porque você não usa vestido. Não sabe. Pelo menos, não vestidos curtos."

Ela finalmente retrucou.

"Grande coisa. Você atrapalhou a aproximação. Perdemos uma ótima oportunidade."

"Ouça bem, Olivia, você não sabe quem são aqueles dois. O louro é um cínico, estava falando um monte de besteiras sobre o seu corpo, sem saber que eu sou seu marido... na operação, é claro. Mais alguns minutos e eu teria que tirar satisfações com ele."

"O que ele falou Peter, coisas ruins?"

"Não vem ao caso."

"Mas o irmão parece ser um bom rapaz. "

"Pois me pareceu o pior. É um sonso de marca maior. Como ele surgiu? Quando eu vi vocês já estavam de conversa."

"Não sei, pediu licença , foi se apresentando e sentou."

"Vamos dormir. Eu fico no sofá."

"Não, deixe que eu fico, eu sou menor. Seus pés ficariam de fora"

"Boa noite. Precisamos acordar cedo pra comprar uma saia maior para Bridget Jones."

"Acho que só você não gostou da saia."

* * *

Obs. Primeiro Crossover, reviews ajudariam.


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Na manhã seguinte foram ao centro comercial mais próximo comprar algumas roupas. Uma das primeiras coisas que viram foi o Impala estacionado perto da Igreja, na rua principal. Fizeram compras rapidamente. Olivia estava com dores na coluna e no pescoço, resultado da noite passada no sofá. Planejavam inspecionar o local onde os restos da criatura haviam sido encontrados e verificar a existência de alguma coisa estranha. E em algum momento, dar uma boa olhada no quarto dos Winchester. Estavam tomando café, quando os irmãos entraram na lanchonete. Peter fez um sinal discreto, mas Olivia já havia visto os rapazes e acenado calorosamente.

"Podemos nos juntar a vocês?"-perguntou Dean.

"Claro, seria um prazer."- A voz de Olivia soava amigável.

Dean sentou perto de Olivia; Sam ao lado de Peter. Houve um silêncio momentâneo, logo depois rompido por Dean.

"Estão gostando do lugar?"

"Ainda não vimos quase nada. Peter e eu viemos fazer compras. "

Pairou um silêncio constrangedor. Então Dean perguntou diretamente:

"Há quanto tempo estão casados."

"Três anos."- responderam os dois.

"Legal. São de Nova Yorque?"

"Eu sou; ela é de Boston."

Olivia sentiu que eles deveriam retomar o controle da conversa. Como quem não quer nada, lançou a pergunta inocente:

"Vão almoçar aqui ou no hotel?"

Sam, que estivera calado, olhando para Olivia, finalmente entrou na conversa:

"Provavelmente vamos passar o dia na cidade. E vocês?"

Peter arranjou um pretexto.

"Estamos pensando em conhecer o lago. A Olivia quer tirar umas fotos."

"Ah,é um lugar bonito."

Minutos depois, o casal King saiu lanchonete. Foram para o local onde os restos da criatura tinham sido achados. Apesar de olharem tudo com bastante cuidado, não registraram nada de anormal. Peter cogitou a possibilidade de descobrirem outros restos com um aparelho detector de gases. Mas achava que no momento seria bom vigiar os irmãos para descobrir se a presença deles tinha relação com a criatura. De volta ao hotel, enquanto Olivia vigiava o estacionamento, Peter entrou no quarto dos rapazes para ver se achava algo significativo.

"E então?" –Olivia falou sem encarar diretamete Peter.

"Revistei o quarto. Nada de muito interessante: muitas revistas pornográficas, umas garrafas d'água escondidas debaixo da cama, um monte de roupa espalhada, garrafas de cerveja, pacotes de batatas fritas e sal grosso. A arrumadeira deve ficar louca. Encontrei ainda uma mala velha com uns pós e substâncias de aparência repugnante - tirei amostras para serem analisadas- e alguns utensílios de prata escurecida. Nada de muito esclarecedor."

"Que tipo de utensílos"

"Facas, crucifixos e uns pedaços irregulares de prata. Eu diria que são balas de confecção caseira. Daquelas que em filmes utilizamos para matar lobisomens."

"Seria ótimo revistar o Impala. O que esconderá aquela mala?"

"Esqueça, Olivia. O Dean certamente vai notar se mexermos no carro."

* * *

Desta vez Peter se arrumou primeiro e ficou esperando Olivia. Quando ela saiu totalmente vestida do banheiro. Ele engoliu seco. Ela havia caprichado. Usava um vestido de crepe preto, curto, com uma gola alta. A parte de trás tinha uma fenda que descia do pescoço até a cintura.

"Já está pronta?"

"Vou calçar as sandálias e passar batom."

"Então ande logo."

Ela calçou as sandálias prateadas e passou uma leve camada de batom. Ficaram separados no elevador, mas na hora de entrar no restaurante, Peter pegou sua mão e armou seu melhor sorriso. Dean e Sam já estavam lá.

Dean olhou-a da cabeça aos pés, com aprovação. Sam abriu um sorriso cândido. Ambos se levantaram quando o casal se aproximou.

"Vão nos acompanhar?"

"Vamos, Peter?"

"Tudo bem."

Peter não tirava os olhos de Sam que ainda sorria para Olivia. Voltando-se para Dean, perguntou:

"Onde comprou aquele Impala? É maravilhoso"

"Herança de família. Depois do jantar quer dar uma olhada de perto?"

"Com certeza."

* * *

Sam e Olivia caminharam pelo jardim do hotel enquanto Dean 'apresentava' Peter ao Impala. Sentaram-se em um banco de madeira, bem na orla do bosque. Olivia parecia estar com frio. O vestido preto apesar de bonito, não aquecia. Sam, tirou o próprio casaco e gentilmente o colocou nos ombros dela. Ela deu um sorriso melancólico. Sam não conseguiu se conter e acabou falando:

"Não quero parecer intrometido, mas ... bom... o você e o seu marido, não sei bem como dizer.."

"O casamento não anda bem bem. Nós viajamos juntos para ver se a situação melhorava."

"Pelo menos ele se preocupa com você."

"Não é um grande consolo. "

"Qual é o problema?"

Olivia sem querer falou o que sentia:

"Sabe, eu não me sinto realmente segura sobre o que ele sente. Ele não age como se me quisesse de verdade."

"Não sei,não. Talvez seja o jeito dele. "

Chegou a cabeça bem perto do rosto de Olivia e de repente colocou o braço nos ombros dela. Apesar de espantada ela não o repeliu. Sentiu que ele estava sendo gentil. E afetuoso.

"No final tudo dá certo."

"Tomara, Sam."

Ela sentia paz, conforto ao lado dele. Deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Sam sentiu o perfume de seu cabelo. Ela parecia um anjo. Um anjo de verdade. E ele gostava quando ela falava seu nome. O ouvido afiado de Sam ouviu o barulho de pés no cascalho. A pessoa havia parado. Sam aproximou os lábios do ouvido dela e disse:

"Creio que seu marido está parado, aí atrás."

A pessoa intensificou o barulho. Os dois voltaram a cabeça e viram Peter que se encaminhava na direção deles com uma cara séria. Sam tirou o braço e falou calmamente.

"Já de volta, King! Veio se juntar a nós?"

Peter fuzilou-o com o olhar.

"Vim buscar a Olivia. Nosso primo Phillip já ligou duas vezes e não conseguiu falar com ela."

"Eu não trouxe o celular. Devo ter deixado no quarto."

"Devolva o casaco do rapaz, Olivia. Vista o meu."

"Absolutamente, King. Amanhã a Olivia me devolve."

"Boa noite, Sam. E obrigada pelo passeio."

* * *

Peter Bishop estava muito contrariado.

"Olivia, esse Sammy é muito esquisito. Fiquei preocupado em deixar dois vocês sozinhos."

"Não exagere. É só um garoto."

"Garoto? É homem feito. Deve ter pelo menos uns 27 anos."

" E o Impala? Afinal, o Dean abriu a mala?"

"Abriu. Só tralha. Livros velhos, ferramentas, mais sal grosso. Nenhum corpo, com certeza."

"Para que querem tanto sal grosso?" - indagou Olivia.

* * *

Ela entrou no banheiro e trocou o vestido preto por jeans, camiseta e tênis. Ele estava colocando lanternas em uma bolsa de lona. Ela checou as armas. Vestiram os casacos e apagaram as luzes. Desceram pela escada de serviço. Poucos minutos depois estavam dentro do bosque, na trilha que levava ao lago.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Caminharam pela trilha que levava ao lago, durante cerca de quinze minutos. Levavam as lanternas. A vegetação era bem espessa. Procuravam algo fora do normal. Olivia caminhava bem perto do parceiro. Nunca fora grande entusiasta de acampamentos e aventuras ao ar livre. Ouvindo o pio fúnebre daquilo que ela acreditava ser uma coruja, Olivia pensou que a chuva e os relâmpagos eram os elementos que faltavam para um perfeito cenário de filme de terror.

Peter deslocava-se com bastante segurança. Fazia pouco barulho e tentava prestar atenção aos ruídos da floresta. Mas foi um cheiro suspeito que atraiu sua atenção. Gasolina queimada com alguma outra coisa que ele não conseguia identificar naquele momento.

"Está sentindo, Olivia?"

"O quê?"

"O cheiro, respire fundo, bem devagar."

Ela fungou, mas não sentiu nada.

"Não, não sinto nada."

"Espere um pouco e tente novamente."

Ela fechou os olhos e tornou a respirar. Nada. Mas deveria haver alguma coisa. Ela confiava no juízo de Peter. Se ele dissera quehavia sentido...

"Espere."-ela o deteve.

"Sentiu agora?"- Peter tornou a perguntar.

"Não é o cheiro. Olhe naquela direção. Ela fez com que ele virasse e se colocasse ao lado dela.

Então ele viu uma claridade.

"Temos que ter cuidado."

Eles foram contornando lentamente. Sem fazer ruídos bruscos. Quando chegaram bem perto, com as armas em punho, sentiram o mau cheiro como uma bofetada. E ouviram vozes familiares. Os Winchester estavam lidando com alguma coisa no chão. Olivia lançou o feixe da lanterna bem em cima deles . Não pareciam oferecer perigo. Mas a coisa morta aos pés deles parecia ser repugnante.

"Parados, mãos atrás da cabeça."

Olivia falou diretamente -"Precisamos de uma boa explicação. "

Sam parecia aborrecido. Mas achou melhor falar, para poupar tempo.

"Nós estamos vigiando a fenda. Muitas cobras estão saindo de lá. Mas há coisa bem pior."

"Dean, com ar zombeteiro, perguntou:

"Podemos abaixar as mãos?"

Olivia fez um sinal concordando. De qualquer forma os irmãos não pareciam intimidados.

"E a criatura incinerada ?" -quis saber Olivia.

Sam explicou:

"Sim, era uma Equidna. Maior do que esta aqui. São muito venenosas. Nós matamos e tentamos queimar o corpo, sem chamar atenção. Mas pelo visto... "

"Equidna? Como na mitologia grega?" – questionou Peter .

Dean interrompeu:

"Posso garantir, meu caro King, que os mitos têm origem na realidade."

Olivia ouvia tudo atentamente. "Então é isto... O trabalho de vocês..."

"Sim, Olivia, nosso trabalho é lutar contra coisas que existem, mas que ninguém quer ver."

Dean acrescentou, meio sério, meio brincalhão:

"Salvar pessoas, caçar coisas... é o negócio da família ."

Peter olhava para a rachadura fedorenta na terra com o cenho franzido. Aquilo era muito estranho, bem como a outra criatura monstruosa que jazia bem à sua frente. Dean podia sentir a incredulidade dele. A garota parecia já ter se dado conta da situação. Peter queria mais detalhes e se dirigiu a Dean.

"Que tipo de fenda é essa, afinal?"

Dean explicou calmamente. "São conhecidas no mundo pelo menos cinco portas para o Inferno, mas eventualmente aparecem fendas como a que vocês estão vendo. Elas podem ser invocadas por demônios, ou simplesmente brotam como uma ferida na terra. São perigosas na medida que são portas de saída do mundo inferior."

"Não é possível. O Inferno não existe."- protestou Peter.

"Peter, não há como negar que são monstros ."

"Sim, mas pode ser efeito de radiação ou alguma outra coisa cientificamente comprovável.

Nós já vimos coisas tão monstruosas quanto estas."

"Vou tentar simplificar"- disse Dean. "Algum de vocês já assistiu o filme 'A sentinela dos malditos'?"

"Sim, eu já vi." –Peter tentou recapitular, mentalmente, os detalhes do filme.

"No filme o prédio está plantado sobre a porta do Inferno. Trata-se de um espaço urbano. O que mantém os monstros no seu devido lugar é a presença da sentinela. Aqui não temos uma porta permanente, apenas uma fenda sazonal. Leva muitos anos fechada e depois torna a abrir."

"Não há então uma sentinela como a do tal filme, para guardar o portão?" – quis saber Olivia.

Sam voltou-se para Olivia e explicou calmamente.

"O local não permitiria. Além disso, a fenda não é permanente .E é mais ativa à noite, naturalmente."

Olivia e Peter estavam silenciosos, tentavam absorver aquelas informações. Walter fazia muita falta em momentos como esse.

Dean olhou para Sam e disse: "Não falei que eles não eram o que pareciam?"

"É, mas eles também não são o que você achava."

"Do que vocês estão falando?"

Em lugar de responder, Dean Winchester foi direto ao ponto:

"Para quem vocês trabalham?"

Olivia respondeu: "FBI."

"Ah, não... Gente do Henrickensen?"- Sam parecia aborrecido.

"Não, trabalhamos para a Divisão Fringe. Nosso chefe é o Coronel Broyles."

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar aliviado.

"Estamos com sorte. É um trabalho relativamente simples. A fenda abriu naturalmente. Não foi conjurada por nenhum demônio ou bruxa."

"Naturalmente? Não entendo?"

"Simples, Olivia. É como um prazo de validade. O lacre cedeu. temos que colocar outro, sem dar na evitar que mais alguma coisa nociva saia enquanto organizamos o ritual."-Dean falava com muita desenvoltura, não se preocupava com o conteúdo estranho de suas próprias palavras.

Peter continuava cético. Achava intimamente que o melhor seria acionar a chefia e pedir reforços. Um geólogo seria bastante útil. Porém, Olivia tomou a iniciativa e perguntou sem rodeios:

"O que estamos esperando para fazer a tal cerimônia?"

Dean lançou o seu melhor sorriso.

"Estamos esperando o período da lua nova, que se inicia amanhã. É a lua ideal para rituais de banimento."

Peter ficou surpreso:

"Pensei que a lua cheia era a... mais apropriada."

"Meu caro King, isso é a vida real não é um filme de lobisomens."

Traçaram um plano: Peter e Dean iriam vigiar a fenda até o amanhecer. Sam e Olivia iriam buscar na cidade um amigo que estava chegando com utensílios necessários.

Peter não gostou nada da ideia de deixar Olivia andando de um lado para o outro com o Winchester mais moço, mas acabou guardando para si seus temores.

* * *

"Como descobriu que não somos casados?"

"Começo por onde? Eu perguntei há quanto tempo vocês eram casados e vocês responderam 'três anos', juntinhos, como Tico e Teco."- a expressão de Dean era gaiata.

"E daí?"

"Nenhum homem casado sabe exatamente, só as mulheres lembram dessas coisas."

Peter teve que dar a mão à palmatória.

"Acho que você tem razão."

"Quando você olha para ela, não é um olhar de marido."

"Olhar de marido?"

"Maridos não cobiçam, no máximo tomam conta. Você, bem parece uma criança gripada na porta da sorveteria. Olhar de quem quer, mas não pode."

Peter não disse nada, só suspirou.

"Dá para passar outra cerveja?"

Dean fez o que ele pediu. Depois de alguns instantes em silêncio, Peter desabafou.

"Eu fiz uma besteira das grandes. Sem conserto."

"Vá por mim, amigo, a maioria dos erros tem conserto. Ainda mais com mulheres. E ela ainda é louca por você."

"Será?"

"Mas o que houve, afinal?"

Silêncio sepulcral.

"Outra mulher, não é?"

"É, mas eu fui enganado. E eu contei a verdade a ela."

"Bem, de qual das duas você gosta?"

"Da minha Olivia, é claro."

"E já pensou em falar isso para ela?"

Peter ficou calado. Tomou o resto do conteúdo da garrafinha de cerveja.

"No fundo, sinto vergonha. E além do mais, odeio discussões."

"Fale, cara. As mulheres adoram discutir a relação. E peça perdão. Até porque o errado no caso é você. Se estamos errados, pedimos perdão; se não estamos pedimos também, para o assunto não render."

"Obrigado pelo apoio moral."- Peter falou ironicamente.

"Onde andará o Sam? Será que eles viram alguma coisa anormal?"

"Deve estar de papo com a Olivia. Ela simpatiza muito com ele."

"O Sam faz muito sucesso com as garotas."

Peter lembrou-se da história do casaco e involuntariamente, resmungou.

"Nota-se."

Dean lembrou de Ruby, sacudiu a cabeça como se tentasse expulsar um pensamento ruim.

"Cara, se você soubesse das aventuras amorosas do Sam, você ficaria apavorado."

* * *

"Quem é o cara que estamos esperando?"

"O nome dele é Cas. É muito amigo do Dean."

Eles ficaram então em silêncio. Mas era um silêncio confortável, de amigos. Não precisavam falar para ter intimidade.

"Sinto como se conhecesse você há anos, Sam."

"Eu também. Acho que é afinidade. O Dean também acha você muito legal."

"Engraçado, não achei que o Dean tinha prestado muita atenção em mim. Quer dizer... depois que tirei a saia curta."

"Não, Olivia. Para ele é diferente. Você o faz lembrar de alguém que ele queria muito."

Ela olhou-o, interrogativa. Ele continuou:

"O nome dela era Jo. Vocês têm quase a mesma altura, o longo cabelo louro e a determinação. Ela era toda coração, Olivia."

"Era?"

"Infelizmente, morreu lutando."

"Eu realmente sinto muito."


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

Estava amanhecendo quando Dean e Peter chegaram ao hotel. Olivia e Sam já estavam no quarto dos Winchester, com o tal convidado. Pela expressão de Olivia, Peter notou que ele

não era o único a achá-lo esquisito. O sujeito tinha no geral, boa aparência, mas as olheiras, a barba por fazer, e um inexplicável sobretudo numa madrugada abafada como aquela, eram

bastante suspeitos.

"Peter, este é Cas, um amigo."

O tal "Cas" não estendeu a mão, mas encarou Peter de uma forma muito insistente. Depois abanou a cabeça e resmungou .

"Algum problema com o Peter?"- Dean estava curioso.

Ele fez uma cara de paisagem e foi para perto da janela. De repente falou:

"Você é encrenca na certa. Precisa ter mais responsabilidade, pois muita gente depende de você."

Olivia e Peter olharam-no com assombro. Ela queria detalhes.

"Não pode ser mais específico?"

Peter preferiu não se aprofundar na questão.

Cas lançara a bomba e agora se virara de costas, parecia concentrado na contemplação do horizonte.

Dean deu um sorriso.

"Não levem a mal. Cas é assim mesmo. Mas tudo o que ele fala tem fundamento. Ele sabe das coisas."

Sam fez um gesto com a cabeça, concordando. Olivia continuava confusa.

"Mas qual é a área dele? Ele tem algum poder especial?"

"A natureza dele permite uma visão mais ampla das pessoas e das coisas. Se não fosse o Cas, a rebelião nos pegaria desprevenidos."

"Que rebelião? "– Olivia continuava desnorteada com a aparente falta de nexo da conversa.

"Dos anjos, mas é uma história muito longa. Assunto para outro momento." –concluiu Dean.

"Anjos?"- ela continuava achando tudo muito estranho.

Sam finalmente saiu de seu mutismo.

"Os anjos caminham entre nós. E, ao contrário do que alguns podem pensar, eles têm muitas características semelhantes às dos seres humanos. Talvez seja por isso que é tão difícil saber ao certo de que lado eles estão e qual é a sua verdadeira intenção. Há uma hostes celestiais estão em crise. Não temos grandes certezas. Os aliados de hoje podemse tornar futuros inimigos, e vice-versa. Só contamos com o sentido do que é certo e quem nos dá esse sentido é o coração e a intuição, coisas muito humanas."

Quando Sam acabou de falar ficou meio sem graça porque percebeu que todos estavam olhando para a sua cara. Dean estava sério. Peter suspeitou que o jovem Sam estivesse sob efeito de alguma droga. O sujeito de sobretudo tinha toda a aparência de ser o fornecedor.

* * *

Algumas horas depois, Olivia mostrou o esboço do relatório que eles deveriam apresentar a Broyles ao final do caso. Peter ficou um pouco desconcertado com o conteúdo.

"Olivia, não posso assinar esse relatório em sã consciência. "

"Qual é o problema?"

"Qualquer relatório que não inclua um encaminhamento para avaliação psiquiátrica, principalmente do irmão mais novo, me parece uma irresponsabilidade. Sem falar na possibilidade de uso de substâncias ilegais."

"É um exagero. E você não é médico."

"Posso não ser médico, mas sou filho do Walter, Olivia. E vamos reconhecer que o Walter chega a parecer normal perto deles."

"São situações muito diferentes."

"Os Winchester parecem normais, mas estão soltos, sem controle. E se um deles tiver um surto? E se eles entrarem numa lanchonete e de repente confundirem os clientes com as hostes celestiais revoltadas e saírem atirando em todo mundo?"

"Discordo. Nenhum dos dois vai surtar. Você, mais do que ninguém deveria ser mais flexível. Se você contasse a sua história, de onde você veio e o que andou fazendo, eles também poderiam achar que você é louco."

"Mas Olivia, eu contei uma boa parte ao Dean. E ele achou perfeitamente plausível. Gente normal não age assim. Gente normal sairia correndo e chamaria um médico para me examinar."

"Não vou mais discutir, mas não conte comigo para endossar a tal avaliação psiquiátrica."

"Lamento."


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Chegaram os cinco à fenda. Sam e Dean carregavam bolsas de lona, contendo uma parafernália que Peter se recusava a olhar, com medo de escandalizar ainda mais sua mente de cientista. Cas não carregava nada, continuava com o seu olhar de verruma, ora focado em Peter, ora em Olivia. Em dado momento, enquanto ela auxiliava Sam Winchester a traçar um círculo com sal grosso, ele olhou friamente para Peter, com uma expressão carregada de censura. Não disse nada. Peter aliviado, julgou, precipitadamente, ter escapado de algum comentário constrangedor. Conclusão apressada, Castiel soltou outra de suas frases incômodas:

"-Esta mulher... nunca falhará com você."

Peter ficou mudo. Seu silêncio era a aquiescência.

"Já não se pode dizer o mesmo da sua parte."

Olivia sentiu que ele estava falando dela e parou para escutar. Quando ouviu as últimas palavras de Castiel, baixou a cabeça. Sam ficou muito sem graça. Sabia que o outro tocara em algum ponto sensível do relacionamento dos dois. Peter achava aquilo tudo cada vez mais suspeito e Castiel parecia ser no mínimo usuário de drogas pesadas. Instintivamente imaginou um encontro acidental entre ele e Walter. Estremeceu. Depois respirou aliviado por Walter ter permanecido em Boston. Menos um para delirar.

Dean apressou-os. Era agora necessário traçar um pentagrama com pólvora e fincar velas brancas em locais específicos. Peter sentia-se muito mal, além das verdades inconvenientes de Castiel, aquela cena evocava um episódio de _**Buffy, a caça-vampiros**_. Nunca tivera a capacidade de lidar com o ridículo. Quando a cena ficou pronta, pegou Olivia pelo braço.

"Acho que não precisam mais de nós."

"Será? Não me agrada a ideia de deixá-los sozinhos."

"Livia..."

Ela olhou para ele, com uma expressão suave. Não parecia nem um pouco na defensiva. Era uma expressão que ele não via há muito tempo.

"Preciso que me perdoe..."

"Não quero mais falar sobre isso. É coisa do passado. Temos muita coisa pela frente, não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficar remoendo."

Ele ficou aliviado. Atraiu-a pela cintura e beijou-a na face. Como ela não se esquivou, ele seguiu em direção aos lábios. Ouviram um pigarro. Era Sam.

"Olivia, acho que vocês podem ficar na trilha vigiando se vem alguém. Do ritual, nós nos encarregamos."

Olivia desprendeu-se dos braços de Peter, que soltou um palavrão baixinho.

"Mas Sam, não é perigoso? Vocês não sabem o que pode surgir da fenda..."

"Se for preciso nós gritamos por socorro."- a expressão dele era carinhosa, parecia divertido com a preocupação de Olivia.

Peter adorou a deixa e pegando-a pela mão, foi rumando em direção à trilha principal que conduzia ao lago. Quando pararam, ele se virou para ela e tocou seu rosto delicadamente.

"Olivia, aconteça o que quer que seja, quero que você saiba que é de você que eu gosto."

Estava escuro e ele só conseguiu sentir o molhado das lágrimas.

"Eu sei. Eu também, não conheço ninguém que se compare a você, Peter."

* * *

Cerca de uma hora depois, todos regressaram ao hotel. Segundo os rapazes Winchester tudo havia transcorrido dentro do previsto, à exceção de uma dúzia de cobras que saíram da fenda no último momento, mas que eles conseguiram eliminar com um lança-chamas. Castiel estava mudo, para a tranquilidade de Peter, de vez em quando soltava um suspiro profundo, daqueles saídos do fundo do peito; olhava para o céu mas não dizia nada.

* * *

A acomodação dos Winchester estava virado de pernas para o ar, pois eles estavam levantando acampamento. Haviam sido avisados por Bobby sobre uma emergência em Ohio e pegariam a estrada na manhã seguinte. Os rapazes estavam tão entretidos em arrumar suas coisas que só perceberam que Castiel tinha sumido na hora de dormir. Dean deu de ombros, Sammy já estava roncando sonoramente. Parecia uma criança após um dia atribulado.

No apartamento do falso casal King, as coisas iam à perfeição. O incômodo sofá Chesterfield estava desocupado. Os dois ocupantes dormiam juntos, abraçados e muito tranquilos. Depois de muito tempo, estava tudo certo.

* * *

Estavam no estacionamento do hotel. Peter acabara de guardar a bagagem. Olivia estava se despedindo dos rapazes Winchester. Ela sabia que ia sentir falta deles, apesar do pouco tempo que tinham passado juntos.

"Ah, Sam vou sentir muitas saudades..."

"Eu também Olivia."

Ela o abraçou forte e falou perto do ouvido dele:

"Você tem uma grande alma."

Sam engoliu seco, mas mergulhou no abraço.

"Dean, foi muito bom te conhecer..."

O olhar de Dean era impenetrável, mas o sorriso era o de um galanteador experimentado.

"Posso dizer o mesmo, Olivia."

Ela corou, mas estendeu a mão.

Sam aproximou-se de Peter e para espanto deste falou diretamente:

"Cara, você tem uma grande mulher. Veja se anda direito."

Antes que Peter pudesse retrucar, Dean falou em tom professoral:

"Lembre-se sempre da Bíblia."

"Que negócio é esse de Bíblia?"

"Vai e não peques mais."

"Vou tentar não me esquecer, obrigado."


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Os dois estavam diante de Phillip Broyles, no edifício Federal. A cara do chefe não era das melhores. Tinham acabado de entregar o relatório. Apesar das relações entre ambos estarem excelentes no plano pessoal, Peter e Olivia não haviam chegado exatamente a um acordo sobre o teor do documento. Mas alguma coisa tinha que ser feita.

"É o relatório mais esquisito que já recebi. Tudo muito impreciso. Você, como um homem ligado à ciência, Bishop, o que tem a dizer de um documento tão vago?"

"O relatório está realmente um tanto ... vago, mas foi feito assim de forma proposital."

"Não estou entendendo."

"Veja bem, se em lugar de escrever que 'a fenda foi bloqueada com material improvisado' nós tivessemos escrito "sal grosso, água benta..."

Broyles fechou a cara. Resolveu parar de perguntar, para não ouvir coisas mais estranhas do que as habituais. Na Divisão Fringe vira coisas de arrepiar os cabelos, mas a maioria relacionada à ciência.

"Já entendi, Bishop. Não vamos entrar em maiores detalhes."

Olivia, que até aí estivera calada, completou.

"Digamos que a área de atuação dos Winchester é tão específica e tão inusitada que é difícil de ser avaliada até pela Divisão Fringe."

Broyles preferiu dar o assunto por encerrado. Em certos casos, saber o mínimo é o melhor.

* * *

Peter ouviu Astrid e Olivia conversando baixinho no laboratório. Estavam dando risadinhas abafadas, as cabeças juntas e cúmplices. Tinha certeza que era sobre os irmãos Winchester. As mulheres não tinham mesmo jeito. Até Olivia, tão discreta...

* * *

A noite estava muito bonita. Tempo firme, estrelas no céu. Para as pessoas de imaginação, uma noite que se prestava às atividades românticas. Na verdade, a ideia era essa. Peter apareceu na casa de Olivia. Era uma ocasião especial, um jantar a dois. Ela estava cozinhando. Nada sofisticado, apenas frango assado e uma salada. Os dotes culinários de Oliva não iam além disso.

Ele se encarregou da sobremesa. Além do sorvete, Peter trouxe um filme. Olivia pegou e deu uma olhada – "_**A sentinela dos malditos**_", de Michael Winner".

"Ahh.."

"Não gostou?"

Olivia fez uma cara de criança triste e falou sem cerimônia:

"Eu havia pensado em alguma coisa mais romântica."

Peter deu um imenso sorriso.

"Sugestão do Dean."

" Então vocês ficaram mesmo amigos..."

Peter confirmou.

"Bem, temos algumas coisas em comum."

"Sério?"

Olivia deu uma risadinha. Diante da expressão surpresa dele, levantou e entrou no quarto.

Quando voltou, colocou uma pequena drusa de cristal na mão de Peter. Ele continuou sem entender.

"Uma lembrança do Sam..."

Peter resolveu contra-atacar. Mostrou um outro filme, que havia escondido atrás da almofada- "_**Em algum lugar do passado"**_.

Olivia suspirou. "Você gosta mesmo desse filme ou é só para me agradar?"

"Sempre tenho um plano de emergência. Não gosto de ser apanhado de surpresa."

"E qual é a emergência, Peter?"

"Precisamos ter uma noite romântica."

Ele se aproximou dela, acariciou seu pescoço, depois deu deu-lhe um beijo. Daqueles de cinema, de tirar o fôlego. Ela retribuiu com entusiasmo.

"Livia..."

Ela agora havia apoiado a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Sim, Peter..."

"Que papel era aquele que você botou no bolso do Sam Winchester?"

Ela respondeu sem se abalar:

"Os meus telefones e o meu email. "

"O quê? "-ele não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Olivia era atraída para a confusão, ele mesmo era a prova disso.

"Eles me deram o telefone de um tal Bobby. Segundo o Dean, se eles estiverem vivos em algum lugar do planeta, o Bobby saberá como entrar em contato com eles."

Peter olhou-a com severidade.

"Ainda acho uma imprudência. Olivia, eles são muito estranhos."

"Sei lá... confio neles. Não é uma coisa que eu possa explicar racionalmente."

"E se um dia eles aparecerem mesmo para te visitar?"

"A ideia é essa Peter. Eles serão bem-vindos. Além do mais, você ficou amigo do Dean."

"Para ser bem franco, o Dean é gente muito boa. Também dei a ele o meu email."

"E o Sam? Ele é um amor..."-ela falou toda meiga.

Peter olhou-a, divertido. Mas não deixou de reiterar sua opinião.

"Pessoalmente, não tenho nada contra ele, mas ainda acho que ele deveria fazer a avaliação psiquiátrica."

FIM


End file.
